Calor mas Azúcar, Igual a Desastre
by Sibreka
Summary: Un dia caluroso de verano, sumado de una ojivioleta hambrienta y a eso agreguen un adolescente de 17 años con las hormonas a mil es igual a un resultado fatal. ¿No me creen? Pregúntenselo a Ichigo.
**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a su gran creador Tite Kubo.

Yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados por mero entretenimiento.

 **Summary:** Un dia caluroso de verano, sumado de una ojivioleta hambrienta y un adolescente de 17 años con las hormonas a mil igual a un resultado fatal. ¿No me creen? Pregúntenselo a Ichigo.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **Calor+Azucar= A desastre**

"— _ **¡Es medio día! Y el pronóstico del clima de hoy es sorprendentemente alto queridos radioescuchas, ¡hemos llegado a los 30°C! Así que, si van a salir les recomiendo que lleven una buena sombrilla y bloqueador solar, ¿o porque no tomar algo bien frio acompañado de esa persona esp… — "**_

—Tsk.

Ichigo apago el estéreo al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua, en su mano izquierda sostenía un libro que hasta hace unos momentos estaba disfrutando. Como si la gente no fuera lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de la alta temperatura que azotaba en ese momento, ahora iban los locutores de la radio hablando de lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo apagas, idiota? Yo estaba escuchando esa caja que habla. —Protesto la pelinegra mientras que estaba pegada al piso como mosca -ya que era muy fresquito- y ojeaba una revista de moda, llevaba solo un vestido azul veraniego de tirantes debido a la alta temperatura.

—Están hablando de lo que ya todo el mundo sabe. —Refuto molesto. — Hace calor ¿y qué? Como si no nos diéramos cuenta con solo sentirlo en la piel. Y ya te dije que no es una caja que habla, se llama radio, enana. —El vestía una camisa ancha de manga corta y una bermuda holgada para que el aire pudiera circular y andar cómodo.

—Pues eso ¡Yo quiero escuchar la radio! —Exclamo como niña pequeña.

—Eso, eso. Haz caso de lo que te ordena nee-san. —Se escuchó el reclamo de Kon, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente y pateado a la pared por el shinigami sustito, haciendo un gracioso sonido al chocar con la misma.

—¡Te aguatas! Esta mi habitación y hago lo que se me pega la gana. —Le respondió el pelinaranja molesto, al tiempo que una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza. —

—¿No se supone que a tus invitados les debes una cortesía, imbécil? —Refuto molesta.

La vena en la cabeza de Ichigo se hizo aún más grande al escuchar la palabra "invitada".

—¡Yo no te invite a quedarte en mi casa! —Gruño más enojado. —¡Llegaste anoche de repente diciendo: _"Ichigo debo estar unos días en el mundo humano, así me quedare aquí"_ y te apropiaste de mi armario sin permiso! —Grito apuntándola.

—Pues por lo mismo que estoy en tu armario, soy invitada tuya así que debes darme más cortesía y ponerme cómoda, así que enciende la radio y dame algo de comer. —Y la ojivioleta zanjo la discusión ahí.

—Perra… —Susurro el sustituto, al tiempo que alzaba su mano en un puño conteniendo su ira.

" _Toc, toc"_

— **Onii-chan, voy a pasar**. —Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Mierda, Yuzu. Escóndanse rápido. —Les ordeno a Rukia y Kon, quienes rápidamente entraron al armario.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una feliz Yuzu, que cargaba con ella una bandeja con sandia y manzana picada, vestía un pantalón pesquero blanco y una blusa de tirantes amarilla con la imagen de un gato, su cabello lo tenía recogido en sus dos pequeñas coletas y llevaba un pequeño bolso cruzado también con forma de gatito.

—Onii-chan te traje fruta fría para que te refresques. —Exclamo feliz su hermanita.

—Ah, gracias Yuzu. —Sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y se fijó como iba vestida. —¿Y esa ropa? ¿Vas a salir? —Pregunto intrigado al verla lista para ir a la calle.

—Sí, mi amiga Miyako me invito a ir a la piscina pública, Karin-chan también ira conmigo. —Le contesto. —Y por cierto ¿con quién hablabas hace un momento? —Pregunto intrigada al haber escuchado el monologo desde afuera de la habitación.

Ichigo sudo frio.

—E… estoo… M... ¡Mizuiro! ¡Si, eso! hablaba con Mizuiro del clima. —Respondió haciendo ademanes exagerados. — Me dijo que está en la playa y me dio envidia, ya sabes aquí no hay muchos lugares para refrescarse y… si, eso fue lo que hablaba con él , jajajaja… —Una gran gota se deslizo por su cabeza.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes acompañarnos Onii-chan. —Ofreció amablemente la pequeña castaña.

—¡No! —Negó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Yuzu. — Quiero decir… no, tu iras con tus amigas ¿cierto?, anda y diviértete con ellas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Volvió a preguntar preocupada.

—Totalmente seguro. —Asintió enérgicamente.

—Mmm. —Murmuro no muy convencida, pero haría caso a su hermano mayor. — Vale. Te dejo la comida en la nevera, solo la calientas. —Le aviso mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Está Bien. Por cierto ¿y el viejo? —Ahora que recordaba, su padre no había ido a atacarlo en toda la mañana.

—Dijo algo de una conferencia y que volvería hasta muy tarde.

—Entonces diviértete, pero ten cuidado.

—¡Siii! —Se escuchó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la recamara.

Una vez que escucho como ella bajaba las escaleras y vio a sus hermanas caminando por la calle, exhalo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones totalmente aliviado.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Susurro la ojivioleta al tiempo que deslizaba la puerta del armario y se arrojaba de nueva cuenta al frio piso seguida de Kon, mientras que Ichigo se sentó en su cama apoyado en la pared y retomando su olvidada lectura hasta hace solo unos minutos.

—Siempre es lo mismo cuando estás aquí sin avisar a mi familia. —Le reclamo Ichigo mientras mordía el último pedazo de sandía que había en la charola.

—Que considerada es tu hermana, hasta te trajo algo para picar. —Hablo sorprendida la pelinegra, ignorándolo. — Comienzo a creer que fuiste adoptado. Tú y Yuzu no se parecen en nada. —Bufo.

—Cierra el pico. —Siseo molesto sin levantar la mirada del libro.

El silencio solo duro un par de minutos cuando escucho un ruido

—Mmm —Se escuchaba la vocecita de Rukia. — Ahhh que rico…. —Suspiro ella.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de su amiga.

Al centrar su atención en Rukia sus ojos se ensancharon y trago grueso. La pequeña shinigami mordía un pedazo de manzana fría y degustaba el sabor de esta en su paladar con los ojos cerrados, casi como extasiada al sentir el frio en su boca. El noto como unas gotas del jugo de la fruta resbalaban por la comisura de los pequeños labios, comenzaba a bajar traviesamente por su barbilla y poco a poco se deslizaban por el níveo cuello de la ojivioleta que brillaba debido al sudor del calor infernal que hacía, hasta que las gotas perdieron en el escote del vestido.

Al ver esto, el pelinaranja volvió a tragar hondo y sintió que la temperatura aumentaba ¿estaba haciendo más calor?, no, sabía que era solo él y la causa era la escena que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Rápidamente se puso de pie, le quito la fruta de las manos a la pequeña shinigami y la boto a la basura.

—¡Oye, yo estaba comiendo eso! —Exigió molesta.

—Haces mucho ruido al masticar, come otra cosa. —Le exigió desviando la mirada, ya que después de lo que vio no se atrevía a verla a la cara.

—¡Nee-san es tan sens...! —Kon, quien también había visto la escena salto en dirección a la morocha. Pero no llego a destino ya que recibió un manotazo que lo mando a chocar otra vez en la pared.

—Te terminaste la sandía ¿Qué se supone que comeré? —Se indignó mientras dejaba de patear a un ahora inconsciente Kon.

—Que se yo, ve a la cocina a ver si encuentras algo. Igual no hay nadie que te vea. —Le dijo indiferente, centrándose en el libro.

—¡Muy bien! —Le grito molesta.

—¡Pues bien! —Le siguió él. frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Rukia salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, e Ichigo retomo la lectura una vez más. Al cabo de unos minutos Rukia volvió a la habitación y se dispuso a comer su nuevo bocadillo, sabía bien, pero le faltaba algo. Abrió la botella de esa cosa dulce que encontró en la nevera y lo vertió sobre su comida.

—"Ahora sabe aún mejor" —Pensó para sí misma sin hacer ningún ruido, estaba demasiado centrada en lo que estaba comiendo.

El pelinaranja separo su mirada del libro para tomar el ultimo tajo de manzana fría. Rukia no había hecho ningún ruido, y movido por la curiosidad de que había tomado Rukia levanto la mirada, logrando que su "pequeño amigo" tomara vida inmediatamente al ver lo que comía la shinigami.

—¡¿Q-q-q-que demonios tomaste de la alacena?! —Exigió ruborizado.

—¿Esto? —cuestiono ella al apuntar su comida. —No sé cómo se llama. —Dijo inocentemente mientras le mostraba una banana. — Pero sabía bien. Al principio no tenía idea de cómo comerlo, pero cuando lo descubrí y le puse esto estaba aún más delicioso. —Le mostro una botella de leche condensada al tiempo que vertía mas sobre aquella fruta y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Rápidamente Ichigo tomo su almohada y la puso entre sus piernas, la imagen de Rukia comiendo bananas recubiertas de leche condensada daba la sensación de que estaba haciendo… mejor ni decirlo.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Pregunto confundida. —¿Por qué tienes esa almohada sobre tus piernas? —Volvio a preguntar curiosa y extrañada.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamo totalmente sonrojado.

Salio de la recamara inmediatamente ocultando su "pequeño" problema, ya que no quería que Rukia hiciera preguntas que no quería contestar. Se encerró en el baño, se desvistió y entro bajo el chorro de agua fría, esperando que eso hiciera desistir a su "amigo".

—Ahhh —Suspiro.— No solo la manzana sino también la maldita banana… —Penso excitado al imaginarse a Rukia haciendole "eso"—…Debería ser una puta fruta prohibida. —Susurro finalmente.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Taran! Un One shot mas de Bleach y de nueva cuenta IchiRuki xD

Me estaba comiendo una manzana durante mi descanso del trabajo y luego esta idea llego a mi mente. Díganme que opinan ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿le faltó algo? Traeré algo nuevo pronto, se los prometo ;)

Espero haberles podido sacar una sonrisa o matar su aburrimiento un ratito.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Besos y abracitos de mazapán!**


End file.
